


Of Mikans and Lemons

by C_Inferno



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, this happened to me once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Inferno/pseuds/C_Inferno
Summary: A bit of Chika/Mari fluff because this ship doesn't exist and I want it to





	Of Mikans and Lemons

It never ceased to amaze Chika how different people could be in the morning. The sun filtered in through the blinds and she stirred under the blankets, a bit too comfortable to want to leave their security just yet. She lingered only briefly, because once she was awake she was pretty much ready to go, but as she tried to slide out of her bed she was met with some opposition.

  
“Mari…” she grumbled. Chika lifted the covers and Mari, completely wrapped around her waist, scrunched her face as light hit her.

  
“Close the goddamn door,” Mari snarled half asleep. Chika giggled and let the blanket fall back over the sleeping blonde.

  
“I have to pee, Mari.” Chika didn’t get a response. She tried once more to free herself from Mari’s embrace, but the girl only tightened her grip like a python squeezing a mouse. Defeated, she slumped back onto her pillow and contemplated her escape. If she barrel rolled really hard, she could pop out of Mari’s vicelike grip. Ok. She started a countdown in her head. One. Two. Th—

  
Mari rolled into Chika and slung her leg over her, effectively trapping her. Normally Chika would be ecstatic to be caught between these beautiful, thick legs but the way they pressed into her lower body did not help her current situation. This was becoming an emergency.

  
“Maaaariiiii,” she mewled, only to be papped in the face by a wandering palm. “Oh my god, I’m not the alarm clock.”

  
“Then stop beeping.”

  
“I swear I’m gonna start sleeping on the couch if this is how you’re going to behave in the morning.”

  
That seemed to reach Mari wherever her consciousness had drifted off to, because the girl stirred briefly before slipping her dangerous limbs off of their victim. She propped her upper body on one arm, which resulted in an already loose camisole hanging precariously off her relaxed shoulder. Chika could see the entire universe with the way Mari was posed on the bed, and for a second she didn’t want to leave.

  
“If you like my boobs that much why’d you leave?” Mari didn’t even have to look at Chika to know where her eyes were. Mari brought her free hand to her face and tiredly rubbed her temples. She didn’t wait for a reply. “Maybe I should just start sleeping naked.”

  
“I mean, I wouldn’t complain,” Chika said, giggling at the dark smears under Mari’s eyes. As she was beginning to comment on Mari’s decision to fall asleep with her makeup on, a familiar fluttering overcame her lower body and she remembered why she fought Mari off to begin with. Leaving her sentence unfinished, she dashed into the bathroom to relieve herself.

  
When she returned, Mari was sitting on the edge of the bed half asleep and staring blankly at the floor. The sound of Chika’s footsteps seemed to catch her attention, but not enough to get her to look. Bemused, Chika stopped right in front of her and wrapped her arms around Mari’s neck. She closed her eyes and smiled when she felt Mari’s arms slide around her waist.

  
“Good morning, sunshine.” Chika could feel Mari’s small smile through the light fabric of her nightgown. She pulled just far enough away to enjoy the site of it and her chest swelled with warmth. Even at 7 in the morning with wild tendrils of hair and prominent raccoon eyes, Mari was the prettiest girl Chika ever thought she would get to wake up to. They were just short of the sunlight beaming through the window, but even without the extra illumination, Mari glowed in the soft ambiance of the room. She was her own beacon. Her own sun.

  
Mari began to snore.

  
Nooooooo. Mari’s arms were linked around Chika, her grip unbreakable. While Chika was thankful to not have to go to the bathroom anymore, being stuck standing at the side of her bed was also a precarious situation to be in.

  
“You gotta let go Mari, I’m starting to cramp up.” No response. “Oh come on, nobody can fall asleep that quickly.” Chika unwound her arms from Mari’s neck and pushed her cheeks together. She tried pulling up Mari’s eyelids, pinching her nose, snapping her fingers in front of her face. Everything proved fruitless and Chika knew her only chance to escape this time would be to perform some astounding acrobatics.

  
She leaned forward slowly and deliberately, using both hands to support herself on the bed. As gently as she could, Chika attempted to lay Mari on her back. Once she’d accomplished that, she had the decision to either continue forward in an attempt to creep out Mari’s embrace, or to once again try to barrel roll her way out. Since the latter failed last time, Chika decided to go with her first option. It wasn’t going to be pretty, but she figured if Mari was really asleep then what difference would it make. 

  
Chika widened her stance a bit and tried to pretend that she wasn’t awkwardly straddling Mari’s body. That didn’t work at all. Well, she thought, she could try going the opposite direction. That option offered much less emotional distress and she began to shimmy down Mari. It worked to get Chika as far as Mari’s stomach before Sleeping Beauty decided to throw those based legs of hers over Chika’s back. Chika slumped over Mari, knowing she’d be defeated once again. Mari wasn’t ticklish, so Chika couldn’t use her defenseless abdomen to any kind of advantage. There were a couple of other things Chika could do down here, but Mari was not normally receptive to that kind of behavior in the morning.

  
“Mari, baby, light of my life, I need you to wake up and get your legs off me.”

  
“If my legs are bothering you so much…” Mari began her sentence slow and after long intake of air, she sighed the rest. “Why are you between them?”  


  
“Oh you know, just enjoying the view.”

  
Chika never got tired of hearing Mari laugh. “Well I hope you’re not having any lewd thoughts because I’m not at peak performance until I’ve had my coffee.”  


  
“So are you saying I should go get a pot started?”

  
She hummed pensively before coiling her arms around Chika again. “No, I don’t want to wake up yet.”  


  
“Can I at least get more comfortable? I feel like I’m crushing you.”

  
“I thought you liked being on top.”

  
Chika smiled mischievously. “I’m always on top with you, Mari. On top of the world.” She felt Mari groan and suddenly the embrace wasn’t so tight. If there was anything that could kill Mari’s appetite for flirting, it was a well-timed pickup line dripping with cheese.

  
“I will give you an inordinate amount of money if you never say those words to me again.”

  
“What’s the monetary value of a spanking?” Mari began to snore again. “Mari?” No response. “Mari no, I’m sorry. Don’t fall asleep, I still can’t move.”


End file.
